Blockchain systems, also known as distributed ledger systems (DLSs) or consensus systems, may enable participating entities to store data securely and immutably. Blockchain systems may include any DLSs, without referencing any particular use case, and may be used for public, private, and consortium blockchain networks. A public blockchain network is open for all entities to use the system and participate in the consensus process. A private blockchain network is provided for a particular entity, which centrally controls read and write permissions. A consortium blockchain network is provided for a select group of entities, which control the consensus process, and includes an access control layer.
A blockchain system maintains one or more blockchains. A blockchain is a data structure for storing data, such as transactions, that may prevent tampering and manipulation of the data by malicious parties.
Due to the requirement of transparency, processing of certificates (e.g., coupons, tickets, and the like) may be implemented in a blockchain system. Conventionally, a certificate is created based on a contract account of a smart contract running in the blockchain system. For example, when a certificate is created, distributed, or written off, the account of the smart contract needs to be updated accordingly, to maintain the accuracy and balance of the account. However, updating the account for one certificate may take a few seconds to a few minutes. Therefore, during a system-busy time period, processing a large number of certificates in a conventional manner may impact performance of the blockchain system.